Vidar
The name Vidar was bestowed upon him by the Nitansien Elders meaning “tree fighter” which sealed my destiny as a tadpole. 'Deep in the Great Forest of Banyan lies a pool under a Hearthwood Tree . This is the birthplace of the Vidar’s ancestors for countless cycles; even before the collision of Banyan and Quill . ' 'Being born in the pool of the Hearthwood Tree helped to create the bond between Vidar and the Overlight; specifically the Green Light and Chroma based on Compassion. From early on Vidar felt a strong connection to the compassion radiating green down from the Overlight, and m'uch like the rest of the Nitansien he spent the first cycle and a half in a tadpole state before climbing into the treetops away from the predatory Teryxian that still live on Banyan. After spending several cycles watching the Teryxian Outlanders terrorize the other Banyari tribes Vidar realized he had to do something to help the others. Realizing that the Verthod were the ones who were doing the majority of the fighting Vidar approached Lang Magnor about helping in the War of Leaves. Lang Magnor said that the best help would be to act as a spy. After two cycles of spying for Lang Magnor and his tribe, there was an ambush one night of Teryxian Outlanders; they came out of nowhere as if from the shadows themselves… but that’s something only the Grymalkyn should be able to do. Vidar was hidden in the safety of the trees and out of sight of the Teryxian Outlanders. It was at this moment that Vidar decided that compassion for protecting others can only get you so far, you need to channel your might as well to be able to truly protect others (weave in Meghan saying use might). Determined to avenge Lang Magnor and find a way to protect as many others from the treachery of the unlight Vidar ran off to formally join the Skyborn Order by joining the Vechter sect on Haark (weave in backstory with Achilla). Realizing that he had to leave the Great Forest in order to accomplish his mission, Vidar started to head to the Malachite Plains to recruit from the Aeworn, Romos, or even the Brendenol tribes; if he could convince them. On his journey Vidar came across a peculiar site, an airship was landing in the Great Forest. Banyan was not known for having many visitors and this was not a supply dock the ship was landing at so Vidar went to investigate. Upon arrival, Vidar saw what appeared to be an Aurumel crew; Aurumel do not typically come to Banyan unless they are on a supply run and these Aurumel were clearly here for an ulterior purpose. Fearful that the Teryxian Outlanders somehow managed to recruit the Aurumel, Vidar decided to wait till closer to night to come down from the trees to get a closer look and see what was going on. Just after nightfall, Vidar climbed down the trees in a stealthy manner to spy on the Aurumel; little did he know that one of them had managed to spot him coming and approached. Vidar readied himself for an attack and had to determine if he had to fight or retreat. The Aurumel spoke softly and said he was not a threat and opened his coat to show that he had a weapon which Vidar recognized as a Captain’s cutlass. Reassured he was not in danger, Vidar let down his guard. The Aurumel introduced himself as Captain Achilla Verena; but said to call him Achilla as a gesture of goodwill. They began to talk and Achilla informed Vidar that he was on Banyan to learn about the competitive storytelling the Banyari partake in. Vidar opened up, after a few drinks, and said, “if you are looking for a story, have I got one for you…” and proceeded to tell the story of the ambush of Lang Magnor. Enthralled by Vidar's storytelling ability, Achilla proposed a deal; if Vidar took him to one of the Competitive Storytelling events he would help Vidar on his quest to avenge Lang Magnor. “You can’t win a war with a hug” said Achilla; which is when Vidar realized he had to tap into something deeper and stronger than his compassion to defeat the Teryxian Outlanders and protect others from the Unlight. Unfortunately, it is forbidden for any non-Banyari to attend these events so Vidar tells Achilla about them. As Achilla is fascinated by the tales of the storytelling, he tells Vidar of a great warrior he had heard about down on Pyre; a Firethane named Maiken. Hearing some of the encounters of Maiken, Vidar was determined to meet her and see her might first hand. Achilla invited Vidar to join him on a journey back to Pyre to see if Maiken is willing to join the Vechter Sect of the Skyborn Order with him. Vidar inquires about what that is and finds out that they are a group of Skyborn who are bound by a common goal of protecting as many non-Skyborns. They set off first thing after their rest to go to Pyre to visit Maiken before joining the Guardians.